


彩虹的歌儿

by Mrjeweler



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrjeweler/pseuds/Mrjeweler
Summary: 康纳终究不是那朵从故乡漂洋过海而来的蓝雏菊。
Kudos: 3





	彩虹的歌儿

阿尔弗雷德不常静下来讲故事，他觉得自己还年轻，热烈而真切，偏要做燃尽自己的火焰；敏感而脆弱，像一点微渺的火星。而故事，故事是一潭沉静的水，风只在水面拂起涟漪，石子才能在湖底撞出波动。人有了第一个故事，开始沾沾自喜于成熟，人拥有了很多故事，才会爱慕青春。如果这是人的规律，那么阿尔弗雷德也是一样，只是他要更慢，再慢些，他存在了数百年，可无论如何，他仍旧是个不到二十岁的男孩模样，他不适合坐在折叠椅上，摆出一副历经沧桑的老战士的架子——容他嗤笑一声，那大概更符合塞迪克·安南的喜好——他和这些老古董才不一样！他更喜欢不仅自己半梦半醒，听众也个个酩酊大醉，任他天花乱坠地大侃一通，一觉醒来谁都忘了个干净。他还不到那个时候，岁月还没能把他打磨成笑对心结的样子。那场大雨年年都会找上门来，但那个仓库他再也没进去过，即使他从没有后悔离开亚瑟·柯克兰，不过那些喜悦里总是揉进了过去的幽灵。如果亚瑟和弗朗西斯只是让他叹息，那康纳显然更像一个影子，影子有时会变成一个过于沉重的词语。  
  
他第一次见康纳就很喜欢他，那个印第安青年让他觉得亲切。究及以往，他原本就该与原住民更亲近。后来安东尼奥·费尔南德斯的水手们踏上他的土地，跟着是弗朗西斯和尼德朗，最后亚瑟带走了他。他那时很小，只知道自己是庄园里的小主人，等着家里的大人带他玩耍。待他大一些，他逐渐意识到那些为他擦亮皮鞋地板、同他唱歌跳舞的男人与女人和欧罗巴来的人们肤色不同。慢慢地，他习惯了等待，等待亚瑟从遥远的国度带给他故事与知识，等待那些陌生的文化与习俗。他成长着，在成长中逐渐忘记了原住民的语言。亚瑟给他套上马甲与小巧的蝴蝶结，黑色长裙的女仆慈爱地抚摩他柔顺细软的金发，他的脸蛋洗得愈发干净，新来到他庄园的那些人有着更深的肤色，但那些唱着歌儿的男人女人离开了。  
  
后来他想要自由，提起枪支换上军装，接着康纳也加入进来。直到如今他也无法忘记他们的第一次见面。  
  
那时他靠在会议室外，看到一个高大威猛的男子跟着亚当斯走进门。被那兜帽遮蔽着，他没有想到那个人身体里流淌着原住民的血液。阿尔弗雷德一直知道自己的土地上有些信仰与派系之争，这是他第一次真正遇到一位，不过他不在意那些。这些争斗永远不会成为他的战场，无论他的土地上站着怎样的人，他仅仅为这个国家——不是某种理念或理想——而存在，但他有猫一般的好奇心。他侧身站在一根柱子后打量那个人，丝毫不觉自己在鹰的锐目下暴露无遗，等到康纳皱着眉头径直走向他，他才感到自己冒犯了别人。康纳对他难以念出莫霍克语感到短暂的疑惑，他只能干笑两声，将一切怪罪到那些欧罗巴人身上。  
  
康纳看上去没有完全接受他的说辞，阿尔弗雷德也不指望——他知道康纳认为这种疏远同样来源于他自己的选择，他怎么能反驳？康纳的犹疑让他辗转反侧。从前他很少思考这个问题，他还太小，那些在庄园里飘荡的、模糊的歌儿消失得不知不觉，等他意识到的时候，早已一句也想不起来了——多可惜呀！也许摆脱那些把他们从自己身边赶走的人就会变好？那时的他真的这么想，哦，十六七岁的面容，十六七岁的思想，经历了百年风雨，他竟还是个天真的孩子。  
  
他的身份注定使他站在革命者身边，也注定使他游离在革命之外。那段时间的迷茫中，他往康纳身上找到了自己的影子，也许那就是为什么他俩能在这么短的时间里成为交心之友。他成天想着摆脱大英帝国，与康纳做着相差无几的梦，他真的以为亚瑟·柯克兰是一个他可以远远抛在大西洋对面的包袱。待他们自由了，他一定要让康纳教他记起那些被遗忘太久的东西。康纳深爱他的族人，他一定要去看看莫霍克山谷里高耸入云的树木、散发着草芽气味的长屋、野地里四处跑跳的动物，他一定要去看看康纳如何在树枝间灵活地穿行，然后他要学会美洲大地的语言，他要唱那些不再想得起的歌儿。  
  
但一切都不遂人愿。他不知道福吉谷发生了什么，只知道康纳在之后一走了之。他的老乔治不理会他的疑问，下巴绷成一条坚毅的线。  
  
“我们的革命不依靠一两个亲英部落的原住民。”他听见老乔治说。  
  
他真相信康纳投靠了不列颠，甚至难过得为此掉过眼泪——谁能想到最好的朋友到头来会背叛他？但他们的革命依旧不能停歇，即使没有康纳的帮助，他最终把这份疑惑与不平埋进心底。一年以后老乔治带着他的家人把殖民者尽数从他们的土地上赶上甲板，他终于可以摆脱的枷锁在一场大雨里挣扎着断裂，人们簇拥着他站在纽约的海岸线上，缓缓离港的船忽然射出一枚炮弹，砸进他脚下的海水，湿透了他的裤脚和皮鞋。他觉得难受极了，从人潮中退出来，抱着双臂走向来时乘坐的马车，双脚塞在鞋子里的感受还不及他难受的一半。他仰起头来深呼吸，看到不远处一个穿着深灰色麻布套装、打着工整领结的男人站在台子上叫卖，身后缩着几个皮肤黝黑的人。风吹拂起女人棕色的裙摆，也让他的金发在眼前晃来晃去，他加快步伐回到马车上，看着太阳在三根桅杆与打满的船帆间时隐时现，灿烂的光芒让他一时看不见四周，直到另一个熟悉却渺远的声音在他耳边响起。康纳不知什么时候摸进了他的马车，阿尔弗雷德在椅子上缩了一下，故作镇定。  
  
他以为康纳会说什么，事实上康纳的确说了什么，但不是他所期望的。康纳看着他的眼睛，问：“这就是爱国者想要的自由？”  
  
他觉得康纳的脑子被咸水浸坏了，理直气壮地肯定。康纳眼神骤变，阿尔弗雷德不需要听见他慢慢脱口的三个字也知道那眼神里燃烧着些什么，他就曾用这样眼神看着亚瑟·柯克兰。  
  
康纳恨他。他们的最后一次见面以这样绝烈的方式结束。  
  
那时的阿尔弗雷德还不知道印第安人的血会流一个世纪，还不知道他们拼尽全力争取来的自由属于他却不属于康纳，他只想把自己灼热的诅咒烙印在那个叛徒心里。日子一天天过去，他内心的愤怒却没有减轻分毫，朋友的背叛永远是一把插在背上的刀，让他难以释怀。然而火纵然烧得延绵不绝，阿尔弗雷德总有明白康纳到底是为什么而恨他的一天。那是个和煦的日子，他却感到冰冷刺骨，一盆水浇在他的怒火上，数年的愤恨在一刻之间化为惨淡的白烟，随着风，同那些渐行渐远的歌儿一起向西吹去，他意识到自己连请求原谅的资格都失去了。  
  
他遮遮掩掩地打听到康纳的近况，他的老朋友几年前在法国和埃及辗转，最近才在北美安定下来，住得远远的。没有人胆敢让他去道歉，也没有人屑于屈服，他们说，谁还在意原住民呢？阿尔弗雷德听到了，又把自己关在房间里，心里憋着千万个问题不知道找谁解答。  
  
那是他这样的殖民地国家总会经历的阵痛，而他作为一个映射无能为力，等到捱过这深重的伤口，又吞下不堪忍受的南北撕裂，自他和康纳在纽约的码头分别之日起，已经过去了八十年，早已错过了再见康纳一面的机会。后来他终于怀抱着一束百合花站在康纳的墓碑前，恍惚间想起儿时那朵永远送不出的蓝雏菊，心底最后一堵墙还是化为齑粉。  
  
尤妮伊欧蒂待他很亲切，她领他到长屋中休息，端来烤鱼与炖菜。食物着实不合口味，但他不好意思在康纳的女儿面前表现出来。他吃得慢，尤妮伊欧蒂娓娓而谈，八十年来风风雨雨，康纳走过的路，原住民走过的路，全装进阿尔弗雷德的脑子里，他又在走向髑髅地的无尽苦路上滚了一遭。唯一让他感到宽慰的是康纳明白他身不由己，对他已经不再怨恨。可阿尔弗雷德仍旧羞愧难当——到头来是他做了叛徒，康纳却宽恕了他。  
  
最后尤妮伊欧蒂向他说，让我教你一支歌。  
  
阿尔弗雷德为这支歌逗留了一天，接着回到华盛顿，继续被呼来唤去的生活。陌生的莫霍克语无法在他脑海里深刻地停留，一晃百年，那些模糊的歌词在墙上风化了，旋律却留在他心中，也许待他活到有兴致给人讲故事的年纪，还能哼一两句给他们听，就像亚瑟·柯克兰对他讲述拿骚的海盗时会唱起船歌一样——当他有一天讲起康纳的时候，当他能够面对他的时候。他不知道这一天什么时候才会来。直到现在，阿尔弗雷德还不敢回忆起康纳，康纳就像一个影子，永远荫蔽在他身后的黑暗里。  
  
取而代之，他有时会想起尤妮伊欧蒂，那姑娘有鹰一般锐利的眼睛，却那样温厚谦和，和她的父亲一样。她是深深扎根在这片土地上的大树，忧郁的根系在地底盘虬卧龙，斩去了树干，掏出的树根是滴着血的鲜红，她有千万个理由把他逐出门外，但她没有，她请他坐下来喝杯茶，教他唱歌，告诉他歌里讲的是丰收与日落。阿尔弗雷德想了好久也不知道怎样感谢她，她不要蓝雏菊，可他能去哪找树呢？尤妮伊欧蒂在世的时候他找不到答案，如今他仍旧找不到。只有尤妮伊欧蒂的歌儿，时不时地回响在他的脑海里，讲述那些艰难的生活。  
  
他还不适合讲这些。  
  
阿尔弗雷德懊恼地叹了口气，提起扫帚，走向屋后的仓库。


End file.
